packersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steve.welch.7967
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Reggie White! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:DaNASCAT Admin Hey, thanks for everything you've done on the wiki. If you're interested, be glad to promote you to admin. Just let me know. Thanks. Spriggins (talk) 02:41, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds great. Admin rights have been updated. Thanks for contributing and making this place better! Spriggins (talk) 04:48, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Could I make a header graphic for Packerpedia? It's a new feature that wiki added on themes, and it needs to be 471 by 115 in pixels. I was thinking maybe it could be a photo of Packer players running onto the field on gameday.Invader Rob II (talk) 19:07, June 14, 2017 (UTC) could you please at least answer back?? --Invader Rob II (talk) 00:23, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I think that is a wonderful idea! (Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 12:31, June 16, 2017 (UTC)) Could you delete this file for me? I accidently uploaded it with the wrong filename I didn't want so I reuploaded it with the correct name, just delete this one: http://packers.wikia.com/wiki/File:2017_DET_E.png Invader Rob II (talk) 04:40, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Just deleted the file! Hey Could you go into the AFC article and change the Jags stadium from "EverBank Field" to "TIAA Field"? That will be the name of it for the upcoming season. Whenever I try to edit it, It ruins the entire page. It's not even me, it just automatically does that. It wouldn't even let me fix it. Invader Rob II (talk) 07:55, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Just fixed it! Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Admin request I've been the only other active editor here for a long time and I was wondering if I could be granted it. If not, I understand.Invader Rob II (talk) 19:13, June 14, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to make you an admin, but it's not up to me as I can't do it. --Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 12:50, June 22, 2018 (UTC) We need to do something about the Conference Templates Every time I edit them, for some reason they always break. And then when I go to undo them it's to no avail. It's weird.--Invader Rob II (talk) 02:23, November 3, 2018 (UTC) What's wrong with your design templates? Every single time I try to edit them they break. I tried doing it in regular edit and it STILL does not work. How are you able to edit it and it fixes it? I'm really confused because I'm trying to update them but it always backfires thanks to this glitch.--Invader Rob II (talk) 03:09, January 17, 2020 (UTC) I just reset to an older version Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 03:23, January 17, 2020 (UTC)